


[Podfic] The Two Men in a Bed Affair

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of laceymcbain's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ten vignettes where Illya and Napoleon share a bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Two Men in a Bed Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Two Men in a Bed Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170522) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



**Rating:**  PG-13  
**Length:** 23 minutes  
**text**[at AO3](170522)  
**Download Link**[(thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20two%20men%20in%20a%20bed%20affair%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20laceymcbain.mp3)


End file.
